


Heartbreak, Heartbeat

by calystegia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, POV Third Person, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calystegia/pseuds/calystegia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko Kinomoto is more miserable than anyone- or so she likes to think. She gets involved with Adachi only so she can break him, yet later she may find out that its actually the other way around. What will be the result of this aggressive, twisted "romance"? Title may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 9th, Monday, Cloudy

She was rather short for her age, which seemed to be around the early twenties judging from mere looks. She made up for her meager height of five feet and four inches by mastering the skill of wearing three inch heels and utilizing the maximum effects of perfect posture. Even with her semi-professional attire of a long-sleeved blouse paired with a black pencil skirt, she unfortunately retained the young look of a high schooler when standing next to the chief of the Inaba Police Department. 

The woman's ebony hair was rather short, freshly cut into a neat bob with straight bangs. It fell a bit above her shoulders, outlining her delicate porcelain face adorned with naturally pink lips and captivating brown eyes. She stood confidently, although if one looked close enough, one might guess that she was trying to hide feelings of anxiety at being new behind a curtain of feigned assertiveness. Her big eyes darted here and there around the building, gleaming with hints of curiosity and anticipation. 

"I'd like you all to please welcome Kiyoko Kinomoto to the department," spoke the chief as he motioned to the brunette beside him, "She'll be working as an errand girl around the building, so don't hesitate to ask for her assistance, but be sure to treat her nicely in return. Don't hog her either!" The last line salvaged a few chuckles from the office dominated by males, causing Kiyoko to feel uneasy, but she laughed along nervously. With a few words of encouragement and a pat on the back, the chief left the newbie to stand dumbly at the front of the room, expecting her to start working. 

She didn't get much attention after her grand introduction, save for a few obscene eyes belonging to lonely men. They didn't make any action though, uninterested because of the stupid, lost look on her face. Airheads weren't attractive in the least. 

Kiyoko cleared her throat nervously, holding her hands behind her back, waiting. Waiting for something to happen. What else was she supposed to do? 

"Hey, new girl," someone shouted from across the room, and she reacted instantly, "Coffee," he said simply, holding up an empty mug. There it is, her first request.

"Yes! Right away," Kiyoko said hastily, rushing for the mug he held in the air. She turned around and began to walk off, but stopped just as quickly.

"Umm...could you tell me where the coffee maker is, please?"

The tired man looked like he was about to say something rude, wearing a face that shouted ‘you must be kidding,’ at her basic question. Great, now she really felt daft. 

"Didn't the chief show you around? Or were you not paying attention? Go out that door, turn right, and it's the last door on the left. The break room is there."

"Thank you..." She stopped again and hesitated before asking, "Sir, how do you like your coffee?" What was she, a waitress? 

He sighed tiredly, "Cream."

_ Oh, coming right up,  _ madam _.  _

She hated this job already. 

"Man, you almost want to feel sorry for the poor girl," the detective with the crooked tie said after Kiyoko left, "She's already embarrassed herself, and she's only been here for ten minutes- o-ouch!" He cried out after his partner smacked him hard with a heavy folder. "Dojima-san!"

"Give her a break, Adachi. You were like that too when you started here," he glared at the book-lousy cop before leaning back in his chair. 

Tohru Adachi rubbed the top of his head where he was smacked, "No way, not even close. The girl's a total airhead. The Chief probably hired her just 'cause she's cute- hey! Please, Sir, stop it already!" He complained unenthusiastically whilst getting physically scolded by his superior again. "Alright, alright, I get it..." Adachi sighed, avoiding Dojima's disapproving eyes, "You're too nice sometimes, Sir. How come you weren't this understanding on  _ my _ first day? It's because she's a woman, isn't it?"

"Adachi, quit blabbering and get back to work! Go put these files back!" The older detective ordered as he shoved said papers into the clumsy arms of his partner. He grumbled a little while scratching his head, almost bumping into the new girl on his way out. She apologized in a soft voice the same time he did before hurrying off with the fresh coffee. He mused over what would have happened had she spilled the drink all over him and the files. Damn, that would have sucked for them both. 

 

By the end of the third day, most everyone knew her name, or at least had something to call her. After her fourth day she had the building memorized. By the end of the week, Kiyoko was recognized as someone reliable and easy to talk to. Once she settled down, she began to make quick work of the petty jobs given to her, and everyone found that she was great at following directions. Careless errors were less and less frequent until they nearly never happened. However, that didn't mean people totally liked her. In a workplace dominated by exhausted men, Kiyoko Kinomoto was just the name of a woman who made the coffee and ran to the copy machine; hardly anyone they thought to respect or try to get along with.

Ryotaro Dojima was one of those few people though. He genuinely thanked her when she covered small jobs he would have given Adachi, he made idle chat with her occasionally to help her relax a little; he was very kind to her. She quite liked being around him and didn't mind refilling his mug when he asked. 

But then there was that fool of a partner by the name of Tohru Adachi. They didn't interact much over the first week, despite him being Dojima's partner. Dojima only asked Kiyoko for help when Adachi wasn't around to do it, or when both detectives were already busy with the work in front of them. The two young adults bumped into each other occasionally in the break room, when they were asked to refill tea cups or coffee mugs for their superiors at the same time. They paid no mind to each other. Sometimes she'd spare him a small smile at the copy machines, but rarely would she mutter a "Good morning," if they happened to walk into the office together. 

That's how it continued for half of the second week. 


	2. May 18th, Wednesday, Sunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i borrowed the case/crime thing from a professor layton game because im not creative and unoriginal

"I keep saying it, Sir, just tell them to interrogate the burglar more. It was probably him anyway," Adachi said heavily, long done with arguing over this case. Dojima just wouldn't let some confusing details slide by.

"You don't really believe that do you?" He said, and Kiyoko looked over to their table for the ninth time since they pulled out those files. She didn't get any thanks when she placed a hot tea cup in front of the man who requested it. 

"What does it matter at this point? It's not our case anyway, just put it away already." 

There was a murder in the city over, but the police were having trouble sorting some facts and sent the case out to nearby departments. Dojima was put in charge of discovering the truth behind what didn't match up. Being the justice type, he wasn't going to let it go very easily.

A man broke into an apartment and killed a woman's husband as she was showering. Well, according to the woman, that is. There were a few statements from the other suspects that didn't add up. The burglar that was caught by the concierge of the block said he fled the scene after he heard glass breaking, so he didn't actually break into any apartments, though he  _ was  _ planning to. Adachi was set on him being the culprit (half out of boredom though), but Dojima didn't like that he said he didn't see anyone run away after the window broke. If he was trying to cover for himself, he wouldn't have said that. Kiyoko agreed internally. But she wasn't about to admit that she had been eavesdropping on their entire discussion. 

Dojima sighed as he went over the photos again, "There has to be some piece of evidence that proves it was the wife..." 

Kiyoko looked over for the tenth time. Then she approached their table.

The brunette took in a deep breath, "Um..." She was taken aback by how quickly they turned their heads to look at her. "Well...that is..." Kiyoko cleared her throat, "I also think it was the wife."

Adachi raised an eyebrow at her, looking like he just called her stupid for listening to them and admitting it. Besides, what does she think she knows about solving crimes? He and Dojima exchanged unsure glances.

"Sorry, but it  _ was  _ a little difficult not to overhear," she defended against unspoken criticisms, "And I don't want to stand by while I hear a man be threatened with a charge for a murder he didn't commit." 

"How are you so sure?" Adachi asked skeptically. What a self-righteous brat. Now he sees why she and Dojima get along. They both believe too much in justice. 

"Well...do you mind?" Kiyoko pointed to the papers and photos laid out on the table, insinuating that she'd like to personally look at the files. Dojima sighed, massaging the back of his neck with his palm. "Go for it," he gave in tiredly. It wasn't really anything confidential, and she basically knew the details from eavesdropping. Kiyoko thanked him and reached for some specific papers to read more closely. Dojima was looking at the desk with loose focus, and Adachi was pretending to have little interest with her meddling. However, he stole a few observant glances as Kiyoko quickly scanned through some papers. She had a very serious concentration at the moment, just what was she thinking?

Kiyoko hummed in pondering before placing the reports back on the table. She grabbed the folder that had pictures of other potential evidence from the crime scene, and sorted through them quickly. It seemed like she knew what she was looking for. 

"Oh! This here," she said after her long period of silence, pulling out a few extra pictures to add with the other ones already on display. Dojima nodded to her, letting her know that she should explain her thinking if she was ready. Adachi sighed, resting his elbow on the table to hold his chin in his palm out of boredom. Time to see what she thinks she can do.

"I believe our suspicions are indeed correct," she began, looking to Dojima, "That the wife calculated this murder, I mean." Kiyoko guided their attention to the disregarded photographs she salvaged from the folder. "The cause of death is defined as a stabbing from behind by a sharp, straight-edged object, very much like a thin knife, yes? But the knives in the couple's kitchen were all untouched or didn't match the wound, and the burglar in question appears clean as well. The murder weapon couldn't be found at the crime-scene, nor be found discarded anywhere nearby. However, I believe that's incorrect."

Dojima looked to her, not quite following her train of thought yet, "How so?"

"The murder weapon was actually disposed of right at the scene of the crime," Kiyoko said confidently.

Adachi was hardly amused, "That's absurd, forensics were all over the place and didn't find any traces of a weapon at all. They even went so far as to inspect the hands of the grandfather clock for blood."

"Allow me to explain what I believe to be the course of events," Kiyoko didn't tear her eyes from the documents as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "In the list of evidence here, it states a few things I find to be of interest. A damp, folded paper shape by the trash bin and a boiling pot of pasta on the stove. The report labels these as unrelated, but thankfully the photographs are here. Take a look please," Kiyoko pointed to the triangle paper shape on the floor within the first picture. "A rather sharp tip to that paper, don't you think? And why is it damp? Here's what I think: the wife used this paper mold to craft her own ice dagger."

Adachi's palm met with his forehead. This woman is in her own crazy, creative world right now! 

"You actually expect us to believe that?"

"Yes, I do," Kiyoko responded with all seriousness, looking at Adachi in the eyes. 

“Well, I gotta hand it to your imagination, at least.”

"Put simply, she stabbed her husband with her handmade knife, wiped it off with the towel that was found on the balcony, and then discarded it in the boiling pot on the stove," she pointed to the other photo she grabbed, "It melted almost instantly of course, though I'd be willing to be that there's a pinch of blood in that pot of pasta."

"An outlandish idea, I admit...but it would certainly add up..." Dojima mused, considering Kiyoko's speculations. "After all, one of the things I found odd was with the wife's little dinner preparations. In her statement she said she was cooking them a spaghetti dinner, however, there's no sign of serious preparation for food. Only a boiling pot with pasta in it. No sauce, no plates..."

"Exactly!" Kiyoko smiled at Dojima, now excited that he was considering her theory and was on the verge of agreeing with her, "Not to mention she left it unattended to shower as her husband slept. And seriously, who fakes a murder scene so poorly? I mean, the glass window that the burglar supposedly broke? I didn't know you could break in from the inside," she pointed to another photo in reference to the details of the broken balcony door. The shattered glass was scattered on the balcony, not on the inside like it should have been. It was clearly broken from the inside. 

"She's also the one with the most motive to kill him," she added, "It says right here that she was to gain a considerable amount of money from his life insurance if he were to die. It can really only be her," Kiyoko finished, softly flipping her hair from her ear. Needless to say, Dojima was impressed and completely taken by her theory now. So taken that he began to write the report immediately, excited that it might have finally been made sense of. 

“Dojima-san, you're not seriously going to report her idea are you?” Adachi was appalled, he couldn't believe that Dojima was really convinced with her crazy order of events. True, there were no faults in it but…

“Adachi, there have been more bizarre cases than this one. Like Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi.”

Adachi went silent.

Dojima praised Kiyoko for helping him reach the conclusion he wanted, and it made her smile a little sheepishly. 

“I- well I'm glad I was of help. Even if only a little…”

“You must have a pretty decent talent for this kind of thing if you were able to figure it out that fast,” Dojima commented. Adachi watched her smile fade from the corner of his eye.

“No...it really was nothing.”

A man from the corner of the room called out for Kiyoko to scan some papers for him. She excused herself from the conversation. Adachi watched with disinterest as Dojima hurriedly scribbled down notes and typed their report. Admittedly, he was pretty annoyed with Kiyoko. 

“Unbelievable…” He mumbled to himself, his gaze distant and elsewhere.

“Adachi, do something helpful today and make a fresh pot of coffee or something,” Dojima ordered.

Adachi didn’t look at Dojima and said tiredly, “Why not just make Kinomoto do it?”

“I’m giving her a break after helping figure out this case. I think she deserves it.”

_ What a bitch _ , Adachi thought, slowly rising from his chair and walking towards the door. When he passed Kiyoko by the copy machine, they both ignored each other.


	3. May 21st, Saturday, Cloudy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this story so much i feel so unsatisfied ahhahahha :x

“See you Monday,” a co-worker waved at Dojima as he took his leave of the office.

“Good work today,” Dojima responded with a small smile. 

The sky was turning a dark orange and purple from the impending evening. The bright evening stars were starting to cue the coming of night. Several early workers were exiting the department as their shifts finally ended, leaving those with later shifts to drown in more work. Dojima sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, thinking for a moment of his daughter at home. 

“Here,” a pale hand placed a mug on his desk, “I made it fresh.”

Dojima looked up and met eyes with a smiling Kiyoko. “Thank you,” he said softly, taking a small sip from the steaming drink, “You haven't gone home yet, Kinomoto?”

“No, I volunteered to cover Kisaragi’s shift today. He’s taking a sick day, and I don't mind a working a few extra hours. I could use a little extra pocket change.”

Dojima looked at her with sympathetic eyes, “Don't you have other things to do at home? Or friends to hang out with? You’re so young, but you always seem so tired. Why spend so much time here?”

“No, I...I don't mind,” her dark eyes darted to the right, then back at him in a second, “I- don't have much else to do. There's not very much to this town, is there? Pardon me, but Inaba is...rather dreary,” she said hesitantly, worried about offending him. Dojima seemed to like this town a lot, after all.

He hummed in understanding, “I seem to hear that a lot lately,” he said, “To be honest, it isn't really an exciting place for young people, but I think Inaba is a good town for those who want to get away to a quiet place. It’s always so calm here.” Dojima’s eyes drifted to a pair of folders at the corner of his desk, the one on top having ‘Konishi, Saki’ written on its label. “Well, it used to be, anyway,” he said with a sigh. 

Kiyoko’s gaze followed his to the folders, but she didn't quite understand. “I’m sorry?”

“There's no need to trouble yourself,” Dojima responded, giving her his attention again. Then his eyes grew a little wider, “Oh, that’s right, I just remembered,” he began, a bright perk to his tone of voice, “I sent in that report for the case you helped us with the other day, and we got some news back earlier today.”

“Oh?”

“Forensics investigated that pot on the stove, and you were right. They found traces of the victim's blood diluted in the water. They’re working on bringing the wife in for more questioning. Now they have strong evidence proving that she did it,” Dojima smiled at Kiyoko kindly, “Good job, Kinomoto.”

“Oh, thank you, Dojima-san,” she said quietly, giving him her own small smile, “I was happy to help.”

“There was one other thing I’d like to ask.”

“Yes?”

“One second,” he said, standing up and looking around the big room. His line of sight focused on a young man with his head in his arms, seemingly napping on a desk at the other end of the room like a student in class. 

“Adachi!” Dojima shouted at him, “What are you doing?”

Adachi lazily raised his head from its resting place, responding with a monotonous, “Nothing.”

“I can see that,” Dojima sat back down, “Come over here for a minute, will ya?”

Kiyoko watched closely as Adachi exhaled heavily, trudging over to where she and Dojima were. “Yes, Dojima-san?”

“Kinomoto, do you have plans for this evening? I was thinking of buying us all dinner sometime, both as a way of welcoming you to the department and thanking you for helping with that case the other day.”

Kiyoko was rather taken aback by his offer, it was very unexpected. “Oh!” She exclaimed faintly, “No, please don't worry about it, Dojima-san, you don't need to do anything for me…”

“Please, I insist.”

“I don't,” Adachi groaned, “You’re not really telling me to go with, are you? I'll pass,” he said. No way was he going to spend an evening with  _ her _ , even if Dojima was there.

_ Especially _ if Dojima was there.

“Yes, I am,” the middle-aged man said sternly, “It won't be much of a welcoming party if I'm the only one there.”

“It won't be a party even if I was there too.”

“You’re not doing anything tonight anyway, right? Why not come?”

Adachi didn’t respond and instead made eye contact with Kiyoko, his dark eyes nearly mirroring hers. She felt strange as she examined the hints of anger woven into his hazy irises. Though he was looking at her, it felt more like he was looking  _ through  _ her. The uncertainty Kiyoko was feeling about him made her heart beat a little faster, though her facial expressions showed no change. They stared blankly, yet intensely at each other for a few moments until Kiyoko finally tore herself away.

That previous, doll-like expression returned to Kiyoko’s face. “I  _ am  _ free tonight, Dojima-san, but...I don't think I deserve all this.” 

“Nonsense. Please, I want to do it for you, whether or not you deserve it,” he was smiling at her kindly, his eyes were gentle and sincere. All the kindness he was showering her with…

It was making her sick.

“Well...I guess I have to accept then,” she laughed a little. It was very musical and sweet. “Thank you, Dojima-san.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he responded. Dojima then looked to Adachi with strict, commanding eyes, “You’re coming too, Adachi.”

Adachi rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance. Kiyoko looked to him, then back at Dojima.

“Um, you really don’t have to make him go, Dojima-san,” she said hastily, though her offensive intent was disguised well enough under a curtain of politeness. “I’d hate to force Adachi-san into an uncomfortable situation like this.” His name felt so foreign and heavy on her tongue. That may have been the first time she dared to utter his name. More than anything at the moment, she didn’t want to see him tonight across a table with food between them; she’d lose her appetite for sure. Kiyoko couldn’t quite pick out anything specific yet, but something about him just really irked her whenever he came near. It may as well be everything; his poorly cut hair, his crooked tie, his droopy face, his rotten attitude…

“Don’t worry about him,” said Dojima, “I know this guy will be alright. He’s a little like you in that he says he doesn’t have much to do outside work.”

He must have been getting frustrated that he had no say in this conversation, because Adachi stalked off in the direction of the break room. Kiyoko felt like doing the same.  _ You think  _ he  _ is like  _ me? _ _ She nearly laughed at the thought.  _ Oh, Dojima, how little you know! _

“Well, if you say so,” she spoke lightly, staring at the invisible trail Adachi left behind. “I’ll see you two tonight then?”

“Of course. Is Chinese food alright with you? I was thinking we can all meet up outside Chinese Diner Aiya, it’s in the northern area of the central shopping district.”

“That sounds fine, I think I know where it is.” 

 

Kiyoko’s extra shift ended before both Dojima and Adachi got off. She found herself strolling the quiet town streets by herself, but she didn't care. She was used to being alone like this; quite frankly, she preferred it. She bent her neck back as she walked, disappointed at the dirty gray clouds preventing her from stargazing. The weather in this town was rather eccentric, she thought. 

She’d heard about all the missing person’s cases that have been popping up in Inaba recently. After all, some roughneck teenager just went missing earlier this week. That must be why there's so little people out after dark. Kiyoko sighed, thinking for a moment why interesting things like that never happened to her. Her life was so dull and basic. She was so dull and basic. 

She looked to anyone who passed by, mostly men, with eyes that pleaded for them to take her away from everything. To do unspeakable things to her, and then discard her lifeless body like the irrelevant waste she was. She had nothing to lose anymore, and nothing to gain. 

And still, no one even glanced her way.

 

“Adachi, it’s me,” Dojima’s rough voice echoed from the phone and into Adachi’s ear. He stopped walking. He dreaded to hear what Dojima would say. “I’m really sorry to do this to you, but could you treat Kinomoto to dinner in my stead?” 

_ Fuck. _

“They want me to stay and do overtime tonight, and I can’t refuse.”

_ I fucking knew it. _

“I’d feel terrible if I canceled on her, she’s probably waiting there already.”

_ What’s new, Dojima-san? _

“I’ll pay you back on Monday. It’s not too much trouble, is it?”

Adachi exhaled, “Why didn’t they ask me to stay with you this time?”

“It’s not anything that requires the both of us, it’s just some extra paperwork they want me to review, but I’ll be here late because of it.”

“You really want me to buy her dinner that badly?” He rubbed his eyes and forehead with the palm of his hand, stressed about just the thought of spending time with Kiyoko alone. What kind of shit is she gonna spout that he will have to stomach?

“Yeah… Adachi, treat her nicely, will you?” Dojima’s voice softened up, “She seems really...lonely.”

 

Even the muddy orange light seeping from the diner doors flattered her pale, still figure standing alone beneath the arched awning of the building. Her dark eyes were locked on the sidewalk beneath her, yet they stared far beyond that concrete barrier, and even further than the very core of the Earth. Her arms were crossed tightly, closing herself off in a way that allowed her body language to communicate to others to “stay the  _ fuck  _ away from me.”

To her arrant anguish, many people couldn’t read body language.

“Um...Kinomoto-san,” Adachi said in his typical, flippant voice, getting her attention quick as a bullet.

“Yes?” They met eyes. Hers were wide and cute in a moment; dramatically different from the dead ones he saw burning holes into the Earth. “Oh...it’s you,” Kiyoko’s tone dropped half an octave, but it was still a voice laced with tenderness. She made sure not to sound  _ too  _ disappointed. “Where’s Dojima-san?”

Faintly irritated with her attitude already, Adachi tried to disregard it. “He was supposed to get off work by now, but they’re keeping him overtime tonight. He didn’t want to cancel on you completely, so,” he sighed tiredly (which seems to be a common thing with him), “I still came.”

_ I hate his voice, I hate his voice, I hate his voice, I hate his voice, I hate his voice… _

“Oh, I-I’m sorry to hear that,” Kiyoko said with sympathy, “Thank you very much for coming tonight, Adachi-san. I really appreciate it, you must have other things you’d like to do, I’m sure…” Kiyoko’s eyebrows furrowed in distress, indicating she was troubled by being the reason he was in this situation.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said insincerely, turning toward the door to the diner, signaling that they should go inside and get this over with. As they approached the sliding door, they both hesitated. Kiyoko looked at him, and he looked at her, and then Kiyoko opened the door and let herself inside first. 

_ Oops _ , Adachi mused halfheartedly, smiling a little at the fact that he managed to offend her already.

It was pretty late in the evening; there was only one other group in the diner at the moment, and they seemed to be almost finished with their meal. They were all teenagers, but only one of them stood out to Kiyoko. He had solid silver hair, and confident metallic irises. They made eye contact with one another, but only for a moment, because his attention transferred to Adachi instead. The boy’s face was unchanging, but Kiyoko observed the recognition in his eyes, and knew then that he and Adachi must be familiar with each other. 

The group was sitting one table away from the door, right by the bar where Kiyoko decided she would sit. Before Adachi sat on the stool next to her, he questioned the teenager in a lighter tone than he used with Kiyoko. “Oh, Yu-kun, you’re out with your friends pretty late today. Something up?”

“Nothing in particular,” he shook his head, his wavy hair following through with the motion, “We just have a lot to talk about, but we’re almost done here, I think.” The one by the name of Yu looked to his friends for confirmation, and they seemed to agree. 

“As soon as I finish my second steak bowl,” one of the girls grinned at him, and another girl with long black hair giggled in response. 

“Chie, it’s remarkable how much meat you can eat!” she exclaimed, totally amused.

“What about yourself?” Yu looked back at Adachi, “I don’t see you here often.” He gazed at Kiyoko once more, who was facing away from them now, observing the menu before her. However, she was actually tuned in to their conversation. 

“Doing Dojima-san a favor,” he shrugged. Yu nodded in understanding.

“May I have the shoyu ramen?” Kiyoko asked the man behind the counter, pointing to the item on the menu. The chef nodded and left to prepare her meal. She glanced back at Adachi, who glanced back at her, before turning her head forward again to rest her chin in her palm.

“Dojima-san is working overtime tonight, so don’t stay out too late,” Adachi advised Yu.

“Yeah, he called me. We’ll all head home after this.”

Adachi finally tore his attention away from the group and reluctantly took a seat next to Kiyoko at the bar. She was tapping her fingers agitatedly against the wood in scattered rhythms, staring beyond this realm and into another once again.

The two didn’t speak at all. Only the hushed voices of the teenagers traveled through the diner, mixing in with the clatter of cooking utensils and sizzling of meat. The chef brought Kiyoko her order soon enough, and after she muttered a quiet, “Thank you,” the group behind her stood up to take their leave.

Yu followed behind his friends, waving a little to Adachi with a small smile, who raised his hand lazily in response.

Kiyoko pulled apart her chopsticks with a loud snap, placing both in her right hand. 

“Are you going to order anything?” she asked considerately, staring absentmindedly into the bowl of mixed ingredients. “Want me to buy you dinner?” Kiyoko spoke jokingly, but her petty side was still thinking about the door he didn't open.

“What?” Adachi chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, I’m not really hungry today.”

Kiyoko replied with a dainty hum and took her first bite of her noodles. Then her second. Then her third.

“So who was he?” Kiyoko asked casually, realizing she was going to have to be the one who starts  _ and _ continues the conversations for the night.

“That kid?” Kiyoko nodded. “He’s Dojima-san’s nephew. Yu Narukami. He moved in with Dojima-san like a month ago or something.” Adachi seemed to explain that rather distastefully. Heh, maybe he was a little jealous?

“Hm, so he’s kinda new here too? Like me?”

“I guess.” This time Adachi was the one who rested his chin in his palm. He looked over at Kiyoko a little, observing her perfect posture and comparing it to his own poor posture. He decided that maybe he should at least  _ try  _ to find something tolerable about her; she was pretty cute, after all. He usually liked cute girls. “Where did you move from anyway?” 

“The city, like most people. I guess I was just trying to get away.” Kiyoko exhaled, “Well, that and I couldn’t find anywhere that would hire me. I got tired of relying on others, so I moved out here where the apartment rent is cheaper.” She paused in thought. Adachi was already sick of her oversharing personality. “But maybe those are all excuses,” her voice got quieter, “I...have no idea what I’m doing here.” She smiled a small, bitter smile to herself. Then she realized she was getting too ahead of herself. “How long have you lived here?” she asked quickly, trying to take back her control of the situation

“Not long. I moved here in early spring. I was essentially thrown out here to the sticks against my will.”

Kiyoko giggled a little, picking up a piece of meat with her chopsticks and admiring it in the light. She acted as if her every action was being filmed. “Is that so? I kind of feel like that too.” She put the meat in her mouth, chewed it, then swallowed. “I haven’t taken much liking to this town yet. I wonder if I ever will.”

“I hate this place,” Adachi said darkly. Kiyoko looked to him in a moment in order to analyze him.

‘I deserved so much better than this.’

‘Life has not been fair to me.’

Those were the subtle signals she was picking up from him. It irritated her...because she felt the same.  _ He thinks he’s miserable?  _ Kiyoko thought.  _ What a  _ fool _. _

“Maybe it isn't so bad,” she contradicted, “I heard there's some serial killer or kidnapper or something still free here in Inaba,” her lips curled up just a little, “I think that’s kind of exciting.”

“Oh?” There was a gleam of fasciation in Adachi’s eyes, but only for a moment. “Most people would say it's terrible or scary.”

Kiyoko laughed uncharacteristically darkly, “Ha! Only those who fear death think like that,” she said. 

Adachi was subtly amused, but took care not to show it. He was still more annoyed with her than he was interested.  _ Look at how sinister she's pretending to be! Isn't that adorable? _

“Aren’t you afraid of dying?” he asked.

“Are you?” Kiyoko looked to him and smiled gingerly, “Is dying really so scary?” 

Adachi was quietly studying her, and she continued. “On the contrary,” Kiyoko whispered delicately, “I can't wait.”

 

Due to all his thoughtlessness earlier that evening, Adachi made sure to remember to pay for Kiyoko’s dinner, though only so he could avoid any chance of Dojima chewing him out. She thanked him with all the sincerity in the world; she was way too grateful. It made him realize that she wasn't appreciative in the slightest. 

Seeing that she reached the door first, Kiyoko opened it for her date, grinning as she motioned with her free hand that he should go first.  _ God, _ Adachi thought,  _ Get over it already. _

“Thanks,” he chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

“No,” she said, following after him, “Thank  _ you _ .” Adachi tilted his head in subtle confusion. “For tonight, I mean,” she clarified. 

“Oh,” Adachi looked away sheepishly, “It was nothing. Really. I just did it ‘cause Dojima-san asked me to.”

“I know, but you still deserve thanks. There aren’t very many people in the department that treat me kindly,” Kiyoko said, laughing shakily.

“I guess.” They were both quiet for a moment, looking at the ground in opposite directions. Who was going to say goodbye first so they could finally be free?

Then Adachi remembered something he wasn’t sure he wanted to bring up before, but now he thought he’d give it a try. “Hey,” he began, and Kiyoko looked up at him with her big, falsely attentive eyes. “About that case you helped with… How did you do- well-  _ that _ ?” His question was a bit unclear, but Kiyoko still understood what he was asking. Her eyes fell again and her mouth opened and closed without a word. “Do you have some experience or something solving crimes?”

“Something like that,” Kiyoko said. She then added quickly, “I just like to read a lot of murder mystery stories.” Her smile was very convincing.

Adachi hummed, “Oh, I see. You like to play detective.”

“Well, I would certainly rather be one than be the office- bimbo,” she barely stuttered. She nearly called herself the ‘office whore’. She almost wanted to; it was certainly a fitting description to how the rest of the department sees her.

Adachi looked down on her plainly, “Well...maybe you’ll make it there someday.”

“Ha, I doubt it. I don’t have very much going for me… But thanks,” said Kiyoko. She took a small breath afterwards. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, Adachi-san.”

“You too,” he responded blandly. Neither of them suggested they spend time together again, nor brought up the idea of Adachi walking Kiyoko home; neither of them wanted to be in those situations. 

“See you at work,” Kiyoko waved farewell, putting slight emphasis on the way she turned around. The gentle night breeze flared the tips of her short hair out and behind her as she quickly walked away. She wanted to run.

Once she was far gone enough, Adachi spoke to himself. “Unfortunately,” was all he said.

 

“Just doing Dojima-san a favor,” Kiyoko mocked loudly as she paced down the sidewalk alone, irritation more than evident through her facial features. “Just doing Dojima-san a  _ favor! _ ” She exaggerated, although she didn’t even notice. That was exactly how she saw it. “ _ God!  _ He didn’t have to go so far to show how uninterested in me he is! He wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to be there!” Kiyoko stopped suddenly and looked herself over. She was dressed nice again today, her hair was straight and silky, and she only needed very light makeup to look pretty. There was nothing physically unappealing about her today. Yet the more she appraised herself, the more disgusted she became with her existence. If she were Adachi (and thankfully she isn’t) she wouldn’t be interested either. She couldn’t see a single good thing about herself. Kiyoko nibbled her bottom lip anxiously and continued walking at a slower pace than before.

 

Adachi walked with both his hands shoved into the pockets of his black trousers, hunched over a little tiredly. He was reflectively replaying the evening in his head, dissecting all of Kiyoko’s words and actions. At first, he thought she was just some petty, fake, delicate doll of a person. Like any little thing could trigger her or break her. Like she was all looks and nothing else. He figured she was the kind of person who tried to appeal to anyone who spared her three seconds of their time, and because humans are generally idiots, she usually succeeded. What bothered him most of all were her constant subtle ploys for attention and pity; as if  _ she _ is the one suffering! 

At first, he thought she was just another brat. After this evening, he realized...

He was right.


	4. May 22, Sunday, Cloudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Kiyoko's view of the world.

She didn’t dare open her eyes. She knew she was awake, and that disappointed her. She lay still for a while longer, not caring to know the time, not caring to know the day, not caring to know anything. 

She didn’t need an alarm; alarms can never wake her up. She never wants to wake up. 

Her awakening is almost mechanical; there is no gradual drift between sleep and consciousness, nor is there any sudden jolt to awareness. It is simply ‘not awake’ and then ‘awake’; ‘not aware’ and then ‘aware’; ‘unfeeling’ and then ‘unfeeling’. She didn’t even have to check the time; she always woke up at 6:30 when she had work. _Always_.

She felt heavy as she tried to lift herself up into a sitting position, her head hanging and her eyelids still rejecting the world. She let out a quiet breath, struggling to find her own heartbeat. _I’m tired,_ she thought, _I’m tired. I’m tired. I’m tired. I’m tired. I’m tired._

Reluctantly, the brunette opened her eyes, and the final separation between her and the reality she tried to avoid was gone. Kiyoko brought her hands to her face gently, making a futile attempt to rub away her exhaustion. She let herself sink back into her pillows, savoring the comforting morning warmth of her bed. Her dark brown eyes lacked interest as she gazed at all the unopened moving boxes that still littered her apartment.

Very slowly and very dramatically, Kiyoko rolled onto her side and used her weak arms to push herself up out of her plush resting place, eventually finding herself sitting on her knees. She brought her right hand to her right temple, running her thin fingers through her tangled wreck of hair. She had pulled out several strands from just the single comb-through and was still not used to how short her hair was now.

Kiyoko slid herself out from beneath her gray throw, delicately placing her toes on the floor and holding her arms close to protect her from the chilly room temperature. Her black, knee-length nightgown fell loosely as she stood up, and Kiyoko approached the curtains of her balcony door. She peeked from behind the simple cloth at the sky, disgusted to see a filthy-gray mess of clouds covering it. She hated when it was cloudy but didn’t rain.

Kiyoko sighed as she found her way to the bathroom to see what she had to work with today. The sudden increase of light after she flipped the switch hardly fazed her. She scrutinized her bedhead in the mirror, a little amused to find a piece of her bangs curled upward like a crescent moon. Her eyes fell from her hair to her reflection’s face, making fragile eye-contact with the thing in the mirror. Kiyoko frowned. She hated mirrors. After fifteen seconds, she lost sight of herself and couldn’t see anyone staring back. There was nothing looking into the mirror, and nothing looking back. It used to scare her, not being able to recognize herself in the glass. But after so many years, Kiyoko had gotten used to it.

Kiyoko turned the sink on to wet her hands, alternating between right and left to force down the cowlick in her bangs with her thumbs and index fingers. She picked up her old, tired hairbrush and idly rid her head of the tangles. Every night was a restless one for her, with constant tossing and turning and frequent bad dreams. 

But hey, _who even cares?_

_Who even cares about you?_

After brushing her teeth, she neglected to put on fancy makeup again today. While she is aware others think so, she doesn’t wear light makeup because she thinks she’s pretty without it. Simply put, Kiyoko was just _lazy_. Dreadfully lazy.

Too lazy to live, but too lazy to die.

She left the small bathroom and returned to the main room, checking the time. It was just after 7:00. Kiyoko sighed, trudging over to the clothes in her laundry basket. Whilst shuffling through her array of girlish clothing and contemplating what to wear, the goofy face of Tohru Adachi suddenly appeared in her mind. 

Kiyoko exhaled aggressively, remembering their little ‘date’ last night. She bit down on her lip, looking for one of her red dresses. Not that Kiyoko cared to have Adachi’s attention in particular, but to have someone that _below_ her still treat her as if it were the other way around… Not to mention Adachi was a clumsy, lousy, inconsiderate, slacking... 

Kiyoko stopped her thoughts there and laughed at herself. “Shut up!” she told herself with a bitter smile. “As if you’re one to judge.”

Even so, she couldn’t hold back the part of her that wanted to break and ruin any peer that got involved with her. She buttoned up her passionate red dress and looked in the mirror once more, tying the matching ribbon too tight around her waist to exaggerate her hourglass figure. Kiyoko patiently re-tied the bow several times in the back until it was perfect. It had to be even. It had to be perfect. 

_You have to be perfect._

_If you aren’t perfect, what's the point in living? In anything?_

When it was done, she appraised herself once more before collecting the few things she needed for her job and headed for the door. She slipped on a pair of black heels before leaving, and as she locked the door, she thought about how she would approach Adachi today. 

She was going to _make_ him interested in her, and she couldn't wait to break his heart just like all the other stupid, unworthy men who thought they could own her. 

 

“Good morning, Dojima-san!” Kiyoko greeted warmly, intending to thank him for yesterday’s dinner. 

“Oh, Kinomoto, good morning,” he smiled back at her, “I hope Adachi managed to at least provide you with a decent evening yesterday. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it.”

“No, don’t worry, Dojima-san, Adachi-san was plenty of company. I had a wonderful dinner date with him,” Kiyoko lied pleasantly. Even she found it repulsive how naturally the lies always came to her. Sometimes she would never realize she lied at all. 

“I hope so. He’s a real big idiot most of the time, and he messes things up a lot, but he can be a decent guy if you give him the chance.” 

“I agree wholeheartedly, Dojima-san,” Kiyoko grinned at him. _He’s a fucking_ imbecile.

“Speaking of Adachi-san,” said Kiyoko, “Where is he?”

“We have to go out and question the townspeople today. I asked him to make some coffee before we go.”

“I see...it's about that teenager who went missing, isn’t it? The one who got involved with that biker gang?”

Dojima nodded grimly, eyeing Adachi coming into the room with two cups of coffee in his hand. “Kinomoto,” Dojima said with a sudden serious tone, “Don't get too involved in this.”

Her eyes opened largely at his sudden order. She nodded slowly, “Yes sir…”

“It’s for your own safety,” he added, turning to shout at Adachi for taking too long. Adachi frantically apologized, rambling on and on with whatever excuses he could come up with. Dojima took his coffee and forced Adachi to turn around and keep walking. The sloppy cop looked back to make eye contact with Kiyoko, who smiled cutely at him, girlishly waving goodbye. He smiled back affectionately, almost throwing up in his mouth; she was really laying it on thick.

Well, after he winked at her, he knew he was guilty of the same crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a little thank you to SayaFag, I hope you see this! I probably wouldn't have posted this chapter if it weren't for you, I couldn't really find the courage. I really hope you like it and continue to follow my story. I promise it will get exciting soon!


End file.
